This invention relates generally to pavement grinder machines, and more particularly to machines for scarring a pavement surface, advantageous in paint line removal.
It is commonplace to have painted lane lines on paved roads. As conditions change, it is often necessary to remove these paint lines. Machines exist that remove paint lines by grinding the surface of pavement in sufficient depth to include the paint lines. However, it is typical that these machines unnecessarily scar the pavement because the machine grinder is not parallel with the road surface. That is, the grinder is not adjustable to track the curvature of the paved road.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pavement scarring machine that adjusts to the curvature of the paved road beneath so that only the pavement surface is ground at a uniform depth sufficient only to remove pavement paint lines. Another object is to provide such a machine as a tractor implement driven by a tractor power take-off therein providing a vehicle frame commercially available at minimal cost easily adapted as a scarifying machine. A further object is to provide such a cutting machine implement that can be lowered into operational position for scarifying or lifted from underlying pavement and carried by the drive vehicle during nonuse. A final object is to provide height adjustment of a grinder within the implement while the implement is in operational position between a first, or noncontact position when the grinder is in noncontact with underlying pavement and a second, or grinding position when the grinder is lowered a measured depth into underlying pavement.
These objects are achieved in a pavement scarifying machine mounted on a rubber-wheeled tractor as a tractor implement driven by the tractor power take-off, typically from a power take-off position on the tractor side. The implement is supported from a tractor secondary frame that is added under the tractor primary frame. An implement first frame is rotatably supported on a cylindrical rod extending orthogonally from the tractor secondary frame. A first frame lever is mechanically connected to a tractor implement control that rotates the lever on operator command, therein rotating the implement first frame. Rotation of implement. It is common for a tractor to be equipped with such an implement control as standard equipment to rotatably control a side-mounted implement generally, such as a lawn mower, lifting and lowering the implement into and out of an operational position.
An implement second frame is pivotably connected to the implement first frame on a frame pivot pin axially aligned orthogonal to the cylindrical bar and longitudinal with tractor movement. A first hydraulic cylinder mounted on the first frame parallel to the cylindrical rod connects to the second frame at its rearward end. Actuation of the first hydraulic cylinder therein adjusts the roll position of the second frame.
When the implement is lowered into its operational position by the implement control, it then freely floats rotatably in pitch on the cylindrical bar with the cylindrical bar supporting the implement at its rearward end. A guide wheel supports the implement at its forward end to limit pitch movement so the implement is prevented from excessively penetrating into pavement below. The implement is finely adjusted in pitch while in operational position between noncontact with underlying pavement and a grinding contact with underlying pavement by support action of the guide wheel. This adjustment is achieved with the guide wheel mounted on an implement auxiliary frame that vertically pivots on the implement second frame by action of a second hydraulic cylinder within the implement effectively changing the height of the guide wheel relative to the primary frame. Thus, the grinding brush moves between engagement and nonengagement with underlying pavement as it is supported by the vertically-pivoting second frame. (For purposes herein, the term xe2x80x9cgrinder brushxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d is not limited to bristle configurations but is meant generally to include all devices for and methods of grinding pavement.)
The implement extends outward of the track of the tractor wheels from the tractor side so the grinder brush can reach beyond the travel of the tractor wheels where an operator can view the operation of implement on a paint line directly alongside and the tractor wheels do not travel on scarred pavement.